Prophocy of the Lost Clans Book 1:Hope
by Thunderflame-chan
Summary: Jorden is a half cat twoleg,who wants to find the Clans of the forest.Her and her two cats,Amber and Dudlee,set out to find them,only to become involed in a prophocy"Thunder,River,Wind and Shadow will perish,and Amber,Dusk,Stone,and Moon will rise again"
1. Allegiances

Ello!This is my new story!I'm not doing the normal allegiances cause everyone knows what they are.Some characters from the Warriors Power of Three series might not be in here,because I haven't finished the 1st 2 books.So here's the ancient Clan's allegiances!Prologue will be coming soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A L L E G I A N C E S**_

**ANCIENT AMBERCLAN**

**Leader: Sweetstar** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Deputy:**** Flamepelt **Orange striped she-cat with hazel eyes (Sister of Hazelleaf and Spottygaze)

**Medicine Cat:**** Hazelleaf **Light brown tabby with hazel eyes (Sister of Flamepelt and Spottygaze)

**Apprentice,Shinepaw**

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Lightstrike **Pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice,Stripepaw**

**Spottygaze **Small,dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes (Brother of Hazelleaf and Flamepelt)

**Blacktail **Silvery gray tom with unusual black tail (Brother of Cloudystripe)

**Apprentice,Silverpaw**

**Breezefur **Golden (with darker flecks) she-cat (Sister of Grasswind)

**Cloudystripe **White tom with pale light gray stripes (Brother of Blacktail)

**Apprentice,Treepaw**

**Grasswind **Beautiful pale orange she-cat (Sister of Breezefur)

**Apprentice,Goldpaw**

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old,in training to become warriors)

**Stripepaw **Pale brown tom with pale green eyes

**Silverpaw **Shiny black she-cat with blue eyes (Sister of Treepaw and Goldpaw)

**Treepaw **Pale gray tom with brown eyes (Brother of Silverpaw and Goldpaw)

**Goldpaw **Pale golden she-cat with amber eyes (Sister of Silverpaw and Treepaw)

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Bushflower **Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes,mother of Spottygaze's kits

**Spiderfur **Very dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes,mother of Stripepaw (Blacktail's kit) and Whisperkit (Blacktail's new kit)

**Elders:** (former warriors or queens,now retired)

**Tornfoot **pale grayish black she-cat with blue eyes,retired early due to one paw torn off (Mother of Lightstrike)

**Shiningpelt **pale golden she-cat,was oldest the warrior (Grandmother of Bushflower)

**Grayface **All white tom with gray face (Father of Cloudystripe and Blacktail)

**ANCIENT DUSKCLAN**

**Leader:**** Highstar **Pale black tom with white tail tip and hazel eyes

**Deputy:**** Flyingsky **White tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Crackedfoot **Light brown tabby she-cat with twisted paw and brown eyes

**Apprentice,Frogpaw**

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Stripedfur **pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentice,Darkpaw**

**Bluespot **blue gray (with darker patches) she-cat

**Loudstep **black tom with white paws

**Whitedawn **All white she-cat

**Apprentice,Skypaw**

**Clawtail **light gray tom with tail partly clawed off

**Apprentice,Mousepaw**

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old,in training to become warriors)

**Darkpaw **light black tom

**Skypaw **white with silver gray paws she-cat

**Mousepaw **light gray she-cat

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Berrycloud **pale orange tabby she-cat

**Leafheart **light brown she-cat

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens,now retired)

**Mosstree **dusty gray tom with black paws

**Sunshower **golden she-cat

**ANCIENT STONECLAN**

**Leader:**** Fernstar **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**** Slipflight **pale golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Waterbranch **light gray tom

**Warriors**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Fourpelt **white she-cat with brown underbelly,gray paws,and black tail tip

**Softtail **white she-cat

**Apprentice,Tailpaw**

**Dustear **black tom with one light brown ear

**Ashtree **dark gray tom

**Apprentice,Slimpaw**

**Frostlight **white she-cat with light gray paws

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old,in training to become warriors)

**Tailpaw **pale black tom

**Slimpaw **brown striped she-cat

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Barkfur **dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens,now retired)

**Stickleg **long limbed golden tom

**ANCIENT MOONCLAN**

**Leader:**** Skystar **white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice,Brownpaw**

**Deputy:**** Lightfur **pale orange striped tom

**Medicine Cat:**** Groundstripe **light brown tom with darker stripes

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Windtail **light gray tom

**Apprentice,Gingerpaw**

**Heathercloud **beautiful gray she-cat

**Apprentice,Mintpaw**

**Sugarfoot **pure white she-cat

**Feathernose **silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice,Webbedpaw**

**Blackstone **all black tom

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old,in training to become warriors)

**Gingerpaw **pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Mintpaw **all white she-cat

**Webbedpaw **blue-gray tom

**Queens: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Fangbite** black she-cat with white paws

**Elders:** (former warriors and queens,now retired)

**Lostfur **pale tabby tom with patches of fur missing

**Rockfoot **Black tom with gray paws,retired early due to sudden partial deafness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well,um,nothing else 2 say really.Except prologue's comin' soon(even tho i already said that)!BibI's!


	2. Prologue

**Ello! Here's the prologue!:-D Thanx 4 reviewing Tanfeather and ****Avenue Q Love**! **Enjoy! No flames please!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the night of a full moon,and the stars of Silverpelt seemed to be shining even brighter than ever. A light brown tabby she-cat was gazing at the stars. It puzzled her that they were so bright tonight. She had sent her apprentice alone to the Gathering, for she had needed to stay. She caught the scent of another cat entering the medicine cat den just before he called to her.

"Hazelleaf, may I come in?"

"Of course, Spottygaze," Hazelleaf replied.

A small, darker tabby tom walked in and sat next to her, gazing upwards as well.

"So you've noticed too?" Spottygaze mewed. As they watched their warrior ancestors up in Silverpelt, it seemed as if they were glowing brighter, as if they were to come down from the sky.

"Yes," the she-cat replied. They kept on gazing.

"StarClan have been silent for too long," He meowed. While they gazed, suddenly a star shot through the sky beyond the mountains. To Spottygaze, it was a shooting star sent by StarClan, but Hazelleaf saw what it truly was: a warrior from StarClan, traveling beyond the mountains.

"Oh no!" the she-cat gasped.

"You hear it too, the cats yowling?" he asked.

Hazelleaf didn't hear him. She was absorbed in her vision of many cats traveling over the mountains, to a place far away from the forest and AmberClan's camp. Suddenly, many of their warrior ancestors shot across the sky, and one voice spoke out to her, though she was sure Spottygaze could hear it too.

"You must leave. A different Clan shall take your place here. This Clan shall know nothing of you, so you must leave at once. Travel over the mountains and you will find the place where your Clan is destined to settle,"

"But why?" Spottygaze mewed.

"Because it is your Clan's destiny..." The she-cat's voice was slowly fading away.

"Wait Amberstar! Please don't make us go!" Hazelleaf meowed in alarm.

"It is destiny..." Amberstar said before completely fading. _Destiny..._ the word rang through Hazelleaf's mind.

"I must tell Sweetstar!" she decided just before she heard cats yowling and the scents of AmberClan along with DuskClan, MoonClan, and StoneClan hit the roof of her mouth. She padded out of her den with Spottygaze by her side.

"Sweetstar!" she called, and got no reply. Her and Spottygaze wove their way around the cats and leaped onto the Highrock. Just before she could give the customary Clan call, Sweetstar jumped up next to her, and called the meeting herself.

"Cats of all Clans," Sweetstar began. "It seems that StarClan wants us to leave for some reason-"

"Wait!' Hazelleaf interrupted her. "StarClan have sent me a vision! Amberstar told me that we need to travel beyond the mountains, to the place where we're destined to live!" Yowls of protest rose from the Clans below.

"We can't leave!"

"Our elders and kits won't make it!"

"Where will we settle?"

"Silence!" Spottygaze hissed. "Let Hazelleaf finish speaking," He nodded to her, letting her speak.

"I do not know where we will go-"she started, then closed her eyes. A vision of a peaceful lake in the middle of warm greenleaf came to her. "I know where we will go now," she meowed. "We will live in territories around a beautiful lake beyond the mountains,"

"We have had this vision too," the MoonClan medicine cat Groundstripe called out. "Our own first leaders came to us,"

Hazelleaf didn't realize that the other leaders had come up onto the Highrock and were discussing something. It was a while before the group of leaders finally broke up and faced the Clans.

"Cats of the Clans," Highstar, the leader of DuskClan, meowed loud and clear, as so every cat could hear him. "We have decided, sadly, that we must leave. If StarClan wishes it so, then we shall listen." This was met by many yowls of disapproval.

"I'm not going!"

That was the most common protest.

"Can't you see? StarClan want us to go there!" Spottygaze meowed as jumped on the Highrock. It was crowded now, as there was barely any room for Spottygaze himself. "We must leave now! Would you rather stay here and die, or travel over the mountains to a new home?" More yowling broke out, and those who did not want to go, and would not change their minds, sat near the fern tunnel, waiting to see what happened.

"Those of you who want to stay may, but be warned: we don't know how dangerous these cats are, and we would all be sad to see our former Clanmates die. Those of you who are coming, follow us! We must travel as one. We will set boundaries once we get there." Skystar of MoonClan meowed, though it was obvious he was the leader who had disagreed to the idea of leaving.

All who were leaving nodded as the leaders, Hazelleaf, and Spottygaze jumped off the Highrock, and followed them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The journey through the mountains was long, but the Clans had reached their destination. Many had died, but many lived as well. _I can't wait! Once we settle, all will be peaceful again! _Hazelleaf thought.

Though after the half moon had passed, the unexpectable happened. _Ambush! _thought Spottygaze as he fought these strange cats. They were ragged, and bigger than Clan cats. "This will be the Tribe's land!" said the mud streaked cat as he pinned Spottygaze to the ground. Then, just as these cats had done to many, he took a bite into Spottygaze's neck, and the life of another cat ended.

"Spottygaze no!" cried Hazelleaf. She watched him die, and she was one of the remaining few of the Clan cats.

"Retreat!" she heard Sweetstar yowl, and they left.

"Wait!" Hazelleaf called to the cats as they went out the tunnel. She tried to follow, but Tribe cats got in her way.

"The Tribe of Silent Wind shall win!" the cat blocking her way cried. She pinned Hazelleaf down and struck a death blow.

"There will be a day when these Clans will be great again, saviors will come..." Amberstar mewed when Hazelleaf followed her, up to join the ranks of StarClan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sry the update took so long! i've been wicked busy l8ly! i'll try and update faster! This was really long(to me anywayz), plus they don't really show us how 2 paragraph school!(curse my 5****th**** grade teacher!) such a sad ending 2 the prologue 2! but don't forget! it said saviors will come!! chappie 1'll b up soon!(hopefully) byebye's until then!!**


End file.
